Taraspoon on new earth
by Capricorn-Diva
Summary: HI, so this is my first DW fanfic! Ten finds Rose on New Earth after JE but whare is his clone, and who is the mysterious little girl with her. Rose/Ten reuion fic
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi peeps this is my first DW fanfic! Rose/Ten but not for a few chapters **

**Disclamer: I do not own nor do I achieve anything from this story**

Chapter 1

Tosh

Tosh stared out the window into the pouring rain. _It always rains on my birthday!_ She thought. _Once. Just once. That is all that I'm asking - one sunny day out of 365, just one. _She stepped back and sighed. This birthday was the one birthday that was supposed to be special. Her golden birthday. She was 21 now, and everyone always said that your golden birthday was the best day. Today was just like any other day. The little hope she had left had gotten washed away in the rain.

"Five minutes left," she muttered to herself. Why had she let herself think that something special was going to happen? Five minutes until her birthday was officially over. She counted down. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, fo-". Something moved outside. Her mother used to say she was just seeing things - _before she died_, she thought. She saw it again and decided to investigate. She grabbed her leather coat and headed out the door. Now Tosh was an almost average girl. Average hair, average cloths, average almost everything. This made her a little below average. Her parents and all surrounding relatives died of various diseases, and she lived alone in her mother's beaten down apartment. She worked weekends at Target, never forgetting to pay the mortgage. When she was little, she used to dream of becoming an astronaut, traveling among the stars, seeing planets and aliens.

She stepped outside looking around. She knew something was different, something out of place. She decided to check the woods. The apartment building was abandoned, condemned then forgotten. What used to be fields and farms was now all overgrown with weeds and covered in trees that surrounded it. A good hour and a half to get to the nearest town. Tosh stumbled through the trees and brush for a good half hour until she came upon a clearing. Oddly enough there was a tall blue box just standing alone in the middle. She heard a twig snap and ducked behind a near bush. A man ran out of the woods and into the clearing; he was fairly tall with deep chocolate eyes and dark brown hair that stuck up in the front. He wore a blue pinstriped suit and white cross-trainers. Just then the sound of gun shots rang out through the forest behind where he was standing. The man ducked down and ran into the bushes where Tosh was crouched. He crashed into her head on.

"Hey!" she yelled "what ya' do that for?"

"Shhhhhhh." The man warned, "Those are Sontarans out there! Very dangerous; ran into them a while back - not very pretty." He rambled on, "Name's the Doctor, who are you?"

"Name's Tosh." she paused. "By the way, will you get off of me?"

"Oh right" The doctor leapt off Tosh landing swiftly on his feet only to duck back down again into the brush. "Excuse me," Tosh said "but what are Sontarans?"

"Aliens," the doctor said.

"You're kidding me, aliens?"

"Yep," he said popping the "p". Tosh thought about this, something about this man made her trust him. More gunshots. They were getting closer now. She could hear the synchronized marching farther ahead. "Oh great," the doctor said clearly annoyed. "Their numbers have doubled. They must of sent for reinforcements." All of a sudden the doctor leapt up and ran into the blue box. "Be back in a jiffy," the Doctor yelled as he ran.

"Wait Doctor, where are you going?" Tosh yelled. She watched as the box vanished out of sight. "Doctor!" Defeated she slumped back into the bushes, and waited for death. "What 'r ya doing that for?" The doctor said.

"What, your back but that thing-"

"That thing is called a Tardis. T.A.R.D.I.S Tardis: Time and Relative Dimension(s) in Space."

"Ok, well the Tardis, it disappeared, with you inside it! And you barge out holding some oversized gun-"

"Ah, it is not a gun. It is a dimension canon." The Doctor said beaming with pride.

"Well whatever it is, use it an' use it quick. I can hear those Saneran-"

"Sontarans," The Doctor corrected her.

"Ok the Sontarans are coming an' you're just standing here. Lot' a good you are." The Doctor's face suddenly got stern. "Right. Business first." The doctor marched off into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I do not own nor do i gain anything fron this ch.**

Chapter 2

The Tardis

_Ouch! What the heck happened?_ Tosh thought._ My head it hurts._ Tosh opened her eyes. "Oh your awake now are you?" The doctor was standing by the doorway. She was in some sort of bedroom. The sound of a motor hummed beyond the door.

"Doctor where am I?"

"You're in the Tardis" he said calmly. "Do you need help up?" he asked

"No I think I can manage," Tosh replied. She sat up slowly then swung her feet over the side, and jumped off of the bed. She started to sway but before she could hit the ground the doctor caught her.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "No more concussions for you." He set her gently back onto the bed and stepped back. "Now start more slowly this time, we don't want any more injuries now do we?" Tosh stepped cautiously off the bed and stepped out of the room. "Here let me help you," the Doctor said as he took Tosh's hand and led her through various hallways sometimes saying things like: "here's the library", and "here's the Zero room." When all of a sudden they stepped into a big room, bigger than the others. "And this is the control room," the Doctor said leading Tosh to one of the torn seats.

The room was huge and circular, with a station in the middle and a large, what looked to be plastic tube, leading up to the ceiling. Tosh stared in amazement as the doctor walked around yet again beaming with pride. "This thing…"

"Time machine" The doctor interrupted.

"Ok well, this 'Time Machine', it isn't from earth?"

"Nope," the doctor replied a smile still on his face.

"So this ship is alien?" Tosh exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Then why do you sound like you're from the north?"

"Lots of planets have a north!"

"Ok, so you're an alien from the north. Doctor, north of _where_?"

The doctor's face suddenly got stern. "No place important."

"Doctor, you can tell me."

"Just forget it ok?"

"Fine." _For now. Later I'm gonna need some answers._ Tosh thought. She was standing up now. Inside, Tosh had this gut feeling to go over and comfort the doctor, but decided against it. Suddenly the doctor jumped over and was running to Tosh. "So" he said."When and where do you want to go?"

"You mean travel in time? With you?"

"Yep pretty much like that. Well unless of course, you want to go home."

"No way! There is nothing left for me there."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: I do not own nor do I gain anything from this ch.**

Chapter 3

Traveling 

"So," the doctor said. "Backwards or forwards?"

"Forwards!" Tosh said giddy with excitement.

"How many years, or does it matter?"

"It doesn't matter to me!"

"Okey Dokey!" The doctor ran about switching levers, and spinning wheels. The tardis shook violently spinning and whirling through time and space to an unknown destination. Then they landed with a thud that sent Tosh flying back into the line of empty and torn up seats. The doctor was thrown down onto the floor. He got onto his feet, and helped Tosh up. "Where are we?" Tosh questioned.

"By the sound of it I think we're in Felspoon. They have mountains that move, think of that, they sway in the breeze!"

"Ok, Felspoon. But doctor, what year is it?"

"I have no clue." The doctor replied. "Makes it more fun that way!" Tosh just stared at him in amazement. "Ok, well Tosh, you get dressed and I'll wait here." Tosh hadn't noticed that she was still wearing her grubby old sweatpants and T-shirt. "The dressing room is down the hall and to the left. Don't worry, the Tardis won't let you get lost. The thought made Tosh a little uneasy. But despite of her feelings she ran down the hall.

Tosh opened the door and there it was. The room was like an oversized closet! Racks lined the walls with massive amounts of cloths, ranging from the 1400's to what Tosh thought must be the future._ The Doctor didn't tell me what year we were going to._ Tosh she just started trying stuff on.

_Where has that girl gotten to?_ The doctor thought as he paced the floor of the control room._ Not even Rose took this long._ But he didn't want to think about that right now. Just then Tosh walked through the door. She was wearing a blue satin dress and a white shawl to cover her shoulders. Her hair fell down in long curls, and on her ears were red sapphire earrings. _Why do they __always__ dress up?_ The doctor thought when he saw her._ We could have landed in the sewers for all I know._ "Shall we?" the doctor asked offering his arm.

"Yes, we shall." Tosh said clearly enjoying herself. _One trip. _The doctor thought._ Just one, then I'm taking her back home to earth._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: I do not own nor do i gain anything from the ch.**

Chapter 4

New Earth 

Outside it was daylight and gleaming with sunshine. "Ah," the doctor said, taking a deep breath.

"What?" Tosh questioned.

"This isn't Felspoon, oh not at all. This is New Earth!"

"Doctor, what exactly is New Earth?"

"Well Tosh, humans eventually invent their own type of space travel. When that day comes all humans leave Earth to go find new planets and other forms of life. Now while doing this you find a planet exactly like Earth. At this point in time the sun has expanded and completely obliterated your Earth. So with no home, you move to this planet. And, might I add, you humans have so little imagination. I mean, New Earth. Oh, and Tosh get this, the town in the distance - guess what it's called?"

"I don't know doctor." Tosh replied trying to be as sarcastic as possible.

"It's called _New_ New York. Funny huh?"

"Yea sure, whatever floats your boat Doctor. So it's just humans, no aliens or anything?"

"Oh, don't be daft. Of course there aliens! Last time I was here I paid a visit to the Face of Boe. Everybody was trapped in a huge subway, and half of the population was dead. Looks like they've restored the town to its former glory." The doctor rambled on as they walked across the meadow from which they landed.

"Doctor, duck!" Tosh pushed the doctor to the ground as something what looked to be a cross between a Terradactyl and a mosquito. It was huge and had a wing span of at least 150 feet. "What the heck was that?" Tosh screamed.

"By what I've seen so far, I think… no I am for sure, that it is a Taraspoon. The question is: what is it doing on New Earth?"

"Doctor, look! There are two people standing over there."

"Right. Let's go see if they can tell us what is going on," the Doctor said as he pulled Tosh along beside him. The two people looked mostly human. All that was different was that their ears were pointed at the top and they were completely green. "Hello," the doctor said. "I'm the Doctor and this is Tosh".

"Hello, my name is Pedareos, and this is my brother Dehman," the female said. "Pray, what brings you two here to our city?" she asked.

"We're just traveling," the Doctor replied. "Say, do you know what that thing was over in the fields? I thought the Taraspoon lived in a completely different galaxy. Why did I see one just a second ago?"

"Yes, let me explain." It was Dehman who was talking now. "Just a little over a year ago, an asteroid fell to New Earth. When the scientists went to go investigate, they found traces of Taraspoon D.N.A. They thought that since the asteroid was cracked in half, that it acted as some sort of egg and that the Taraspoon was roaming around someplace. But instead of falling back like they were supposed to, they collected some of the D.N.A. They took it back to the labs and tried to complete the strands of D.N.A to create a living animal. They used many different types of bugs but only the mosquito worked. They thought they could tame it - create a domestic animal. But as it grew, so did it's free will. The Taraspoon broke free killing all of the scientists that had created it. We found out that when it had escaped, it had mated with the pure Taraspoon, and had created many colonies. Most of the time they stay in the mountains, but lately there have been more recent attacks. You two were very lucky to survive: not many people do.

"Wow, this is sort 'a like the movie Jurassic Park," Tosh exclaimed.

"Tosh, I think we should extend our stay," the doctor said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: I do not own nor gain anthing from this ch.(exept well apreaciated reviews ;) hint hint wink wink)**

Chapter 5

Rose

Gunfire rang out as the war raged on. Two people were huddled in the corner, a woman and her little girl. "Shhh," the woman warned."Be quiet, and stay close to me."

"Mamma, where's daddy?" the child's voice was light and fragile, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't worry honey, daddy's fine; we'll be with him in a couple minutes." The women turned her head away from the child; she couldn't bear to lie to her little girl. Inside she knew that there was little chance that they would ever get out of there, that is… alive.

"Mamma," the child said, tugging on her mother's sleeve."Mamma, those monsters are scary. When are we going home?"

"In a little bit, now be a good girl, and be quiet for mommy ok?"

"Okay." Another alien passed the ally from which they were hiding. She could hear the clank of metal as it's iron feet pounded against the pavement. The child shivered against her mother, cold from the piercing winter wind that blew in from the north. The woman took the child's hand and they ran from their hiding place, sticking to the shadows of the broken buildings, trying in vain not to be seen.

They made their way toward a tall tower,_ The Torchwood tower_. The woman thought. Surrounding it was what once used to be a great city, now in ruins. The Torchwood tower seemed to rise up amongst the gloom and despair, the only welcoming thing for miles; a beacon of hope.

"Ouch!" the child cried as she fell upon shards of broken glass and debries from fallen buildings. This tiny yelp caught the attention of aliens in the surrounding area.

"Must delete!" they all chorused. The woman slung the child across her back and made a run for the tower. Hoping, wishing that they would make it in time. Lazars whizzed past them as they bolted toward the door. Suddenly, a man was running alongside them.

"Rose," the man yelled. Rose looked over to see her husband looking at her, his chocolate brown eyes filled with fear."Rose," he said again."You and Bell go inside, I'll do my best to seal the door but I can't guarantee the Cybermen won't get in."

"John, don't you dare!" Rose screamed, tears streaming down her face."You've done enough, come with, there's got to be another way!" They stopped, the door to Torchwood was just a few feet away.

"Rose love, this has to be done." With those words he pulled Rose into his arms, and kissed her deeply. He kissed her with such raw passion, Rose knew this was the end. _Rose, his Rose_. John Smith thought. This would be the last kiss they ever shared. With that in mind, he pulled back, opened the door, and pushed his wife and daughter inside the building. He would try anything to keep the ones he loved safe.

Rose could hear her husband's sonic screwdriver buzzing in his vain attempt to seal the door. She ran down the corridor Bell still on her back, toward the inner columns of Torchwood. Rose had worked for Torchwood, that is, after the Doctor, her Doctor, left her with his double; now known as her husband John Smith. Yes she loved this man, but she could never stop thinking about the Doctor. She had told herself over a million times: _He left you Rose. He left you twice, he is not coming back._ But no matter how many times she thought this, she wouldn't believe it.

Yet, she pushed herself harder, the agonizing screams of her husband echoing through the halls. But she held on, knowing that if she didn't make it, her husband would've died for nothing.

Rose and Bell reached the main office (better known as ' the hub '), and found desks and chairs overturned, computers blown up, and all occupants of the building in pieces. Severed limbs here and arms there, blood strewn across the floors and splattered across the walls. The smell of burning flesh hung in the air. Bell shoved her face into her mother's hair. She couldn't bare the sight laid out around her. Many of her mother's friends, her adopted aunts and uncles were now dead. Rose made her way over to an overturned desk, its contents laid upon the floor. "Signs of a human child." Came a mechanical voice from outside in the hall. Rose cursed to herself silently, she needed more time!

She swung bell around her hip once more as she franticly began to search through piles of papers and trinkets for something that ,even slightly, resembled what she was looking for."Finally!" Rose said aloud as she picked up what looked to be like two big yellow buttons hung on separate chains. She draped one around her neck, and the other around her child's. Rose could hear the synchronized marching of the Cybermen getting louder, closer, every waking second until… Crash! The Cybermen blew open the door. Flying bits of cement flew out and into the room. Landing only a few feet from where Rose and Bell were crouched behind the desk.

"Delete!" they all chorused raising their arms, ready to fire.

"Not on my watch."Rose said quickly before pressing both yellow buttons, as lazars shot out at them, hitting the wall behind them as they went crashing through the very fabric of time and space.


	6. Chapter 6

**Au: So, sorry fr the spelling errors I could not spell to sace my life. Well the thing is that I wrote this like a year ago and have hust found it hidden in my closet. So I'll keep posting. But truly, every time I read this I cry It's so bad, but you never know it could be good.**

**Discalmer: I do not own nor achive anything from this chapter**

Chapter six

Dinner for one 

"Mmm, this is delicious!" Tosh exclaimed as she dove into her plate piled high with food. Pedareos had invited them to her house for dinner, although it hardly suited the situation. The Doctor stood, looking out of one of the many windows that surrounded the room. To tell the truth, the house was fairly unkempt. There were T-shirts and spare engine parts everywhere.

"Why thank you, it was my grandmother's secret recipe." Answered Pedareos. "It's been in the family for generations."

"Really," the Doctor said breaking away from the window. He thought he had seen a blond head ducking down into the bushes, but dismissed the thought as a trick of the light. Rose couldn't be here, could she?"How long have you lived here exactly?"

"Our family has lived on New Earth for about five hundred years. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering." The Doctor replied absent mindedly.

"Hey Doctor, I'm gonna turn in okay?" Tosh informed him.

"Yea, fine." He replied, immersed in his thoughts of Rose. It had been three years since they parted, and yet, lately, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

"There's and extra bedroom down the hall and to the right." Dehman said finally speaking. Tosh walked out of the room, her blue dress trailing out behind her.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"Dehman questioned the Doctor.

"Oh, no I'm fine thanks."

"You really should eat something; you've had quite a day."

"Really, I'm fine." The Doctor said.

"Truly, you must be, at least, a little hungry, a bite or two wouldn't hurt would it?"Dehman persisted.

"Why do you want me to eat so badly?"

"We just want to make sure you're alright. You're in our care, now eat!" Dehman yelled.

"What's in the food?" the Doctor yelled equally loud. Then realization dawned on him. _Oh, no Tosh!_ He thought. He ran down the hall, and into the room Tosh was supposed to be in. He found Tosh strewn across the floor. The Doctor knelled down beside her, she had blood flowing from her nostrils, and down her neck ruining her silky white shall."I'm sorry, so sorry." The Doctor said as he closed his companion's eyes. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, as he began to scan her. The least he could do was find out what had killed her."Ah," the Doctor said as his sonic screwdriver buzzed over Tosh's motionless body."Neutron acid."

"Correct." Came a voice from behind him, and he remembered he wasn't alone.

"And now you shall die as well." Said another voice."You're smart Doctor, too smart. We wouldn't want to risk you getting in the way of our…"

"Plans." Dehman finished. The Doctor turned around just as Dehman pulled a gun out from behind him; he pointed it straight at the Doctor's head, so he was looking down the barrel of the gun. "You know, you should be thanking me."

"And why is that?" the Doctor said not amused.

"You should be thanking me because; I'm making this quick and painless." Dehman said with a sneer."Can't say the same for Toshy over there, she's paralyzed. Her mind is still active, but the Neutron acid should make it more pain filled. She is dying a slow and painful death. She even gets to hear you die as well, now isn't that lovely?" While Dehman was rambling on, and on, about how evil he was, and about how much pain he was putting Tosh through, the Doctor was formulating a plan.

When Dehman realized he was being ignored he stopped abruptly. "Hey, I was talking to you. And when I talk you listen, ya got that whiz kid?" The Doctor didn't reply he only stared in silence. "Yea? Good, now where was I? Oh yes, I was going to kill you!" Dehman said joyfully. He raised the gun back up to the Doctor's face, what he didn't know was that all the while he was talking, the Doctor had been tinkering with his sonic screwdriver.

"Dehman!" Pedareos shouted at her brother."Just shoot him already; we've wasted enough time as it is." The Doctor took this chance, and with Dehman distracted, he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the gun and pressed the button that activated whatever setting he had chosen. It made a buzzing sound, and that caught Dehman's attention. He pulled the trigger. But to his dismay, nothing happened. There was a small click, but that was all. He tried three more times, nothing. Dehman turned the gun around to look down the barrel to see if anything had blocked the bullets. All of a sudden, four silver bullets came whizzing out of the gun, hitting Dehman between the eyes. He screamed in pain lurching backwards and forwards. Then finally he fell backwards, there was a large thud as his head hit the ground. Pedareos kneeled down by her brother, sobbing, tears began to mix with the blood that covered most of Dehman's face, as she swayed back and forth morning the loss of a loved one."What did you do?" Pedareos screamed, her body shaking violently against the door frame.

"I delayed the bullet fire." The Doctor said solemnly.

"You killed him!"The Doctor didn't respond, he just kneeled down by Tosh. He changed the setting on his sonic screwdriver, and ended her pain. Her heartbeat faded as Tosh drew her last breath. A single tear slid down the doctor's face. He had lost another companion, and it was all his fault she had died. The Doctor opened the window, and leapt out into the starry night.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: I do not gain or achive anything from this chapter**

Chapter seven

Missing you 

Rose clung to her child as they were thrown through the void and into an alternate universe. "Mommy, where are we?"

"Honey, we're far from home. Don't worry."

"Where are all the monsters mommy?"

"They're all gone, we're safe here."

"Mommy, what's that smell?" Bell asked wrinkling her nose at the odd aroma surrounding them. Rose hadn't noticed until her daughter had mentioned it. She sniffed the air. Apples, it smelled like apples, memories flooded back.

Rose and the Doctor had lain, sprawled out on top of his long brown coat, talking about chips, and they're 'first date' as she called it. He had taken her to see the end of the world. That was when she had become possessed by Cassandra, and couldn't remember anything that had happened that day. Rose smiled fond of the memories. Then her mood went somber yet again, as she remembered that he was gone."That dear Bell, is the smell of apple grass. We are on New Earth. Honey here, you look freezing." Rose said as she wrapped her coat around her shivering child.

"Thanks." Bell sniffled. Rose took a moment to take in her surroundings. They were by a house, surrounded by trees in a tiny clearing. She thought she saw somebody staring at her through the window, but before she had time to process this thought, she tripped over a rock and was sent flying into the bushes. There was little space, but overall it created a nice safe shelter away from prying eyes, and large animals.

Bell eventually fell asleep with rose constantly on alert. Thoughts floated around in her mind. _Why were they on New Earth and not Earth itself? Were they supposed to be here? Who was that man in the window? Did the dimension cannon not work? _Rose drifted off to sleep with Bell huddled in her lap, her steady breathing lulling Rose deeper into slumber.

When Rose awoke, Bell was playing in the dirt; drawing circles in the sand." Common 'jelly belly'! Let's go see the town!"Bell looked up at her mother; a golden light flickered in her eyes. She also has the vortex flowing through her veins. The trip there must have triggered something. She grabbed Bell and swung her around her hip, as she jumped out of the bushes. She landed on her feet, but stumbled backwards as blood rushed to her head."Oh, dizzy spell." Rose said aloud, assuring her daughter that everything was fine.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Your eyes look funny." Bell said cocking her head to one side and staring up at her mother."They're all gold and swirly."

**Meanwhile, **The Doctor landed softly on the grass beneath him, as he jumped nimbly out of the window. He looked around; trying to remember the way Pedareos and Dehman had lead them through the forest and to the house. He headed in the direction he thought most reasonable, although, hardly anything was visible at this time of night. The Doctor trusted his instincts (A.K.A his finely tuned tracking senses as he lead his companions to believe) to lead him out of the woods.

After what seemed like hours of walking, the Doctor swore he'd passed the same tree at least a dozen times. Finally he gave up, and settled himself against a tree and fell asleep.

When he awoke, he was not lying against a tree; he was in a small meadow. He shivered. It must have gotten cold while he was sleeping, he thought, for there was frost covering the grass on which was surrounding him. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. The meadow was surrounded with what used to be a magnificent forest, now in ruins. The trees and bushes had been stripped bare of all their leaves; the wood was charred as if it had suffered a major forest fire, the branches sticking out in odd angles. The sky was a bleak gray, clouds covering it completely. Suddenly he heard a stifled sob. He stood up, noting that he wasn't alone. He saw a figure, humanoid, that had feminine features. She was hunched over, tears streaming down her face, her blond hair in a mess of tangles and braids. Her face was covered, but he didn't need to see her face to know exactly who she was. Sitting there in the middle of the meadow was the one, the only, the love of his life, Rose Marion Tyler.

But, what could have caused her this much pain? He was tempted to run to her, and hold her in his arms, to feel the warmth of her skin against his, to smell her sweet coconut shampoo. He yearned to comfort her, make her forget all the grief and pain he suspected she was going through. He moved closer. Her head snapped up at the sudden movement. He stood, frozen in his tracts, unable to move. There in her eyes was the golden glow of the time vortex. Now he was sprinting towards her, but for every step he took she became farther and farther away. Everything was being pulled in the opposite direction until… suddenly it was gone. The Doctor woke up to find that he was in the very same spot he'd been when he went to bed. "Just a dream." He reassured himself."It was all just a dream."He heard a twig snap somewhere in the distance, and was instantly on his feet. A large man stepped out of the brush.

"Oi mate, w'acha doen on my land?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not gain or achieve anything from this chapter **

Chapter eight

Daddy

Previously_: "Your eyes look funny." Bell said cocking her head to one side and staring up at her mother."They're all gold and swirly." _

"Don't worry honey," Rose reassured her three year old daughter."Everything is fine, mommy is fine." Bell just looked on as if the comment about her mother's eyes had never been made. Rose ignored the comment as well, and began walking farther from the house. She carried Bell into the forest and marveled at the scene before her. It was early in the morning, with the sun just peaking out over the horizon, causing the trees cast long lanky shadows across the surrounding bushes. Birds chirped madly as if they wanted their attention. Squirrels and small chipmunk type things scampered around on the ground, looking for food in the many piles of leaves and twigs. Rose could hear a little stream trickling away in the distance. It reminded her of one of those Disney movies where all of the animals talk and everything is happy. She left the serene area and headed towards what she thought must be a town.

Thankfully Rose and Bell emerged from the dense forest, into a large field, filled with wheat, ready to be harvested. Rose waded into the knee high grass, the bristles tickling her skin. She could see a city in the distance, rising up out above the fields and trees. It was a truly marvelous sight. Rose remembered the last time she had been here, nurse cat nuns were breading humans._"It's for a good cause."_She remembered one of them pleading. Last she heard, they were the new governors at New New York. She wondered how much the city had changed, if at all, since she'd last been here. Bell tugged at her mother's shirt impatiently.

"Mommy, can we go? The grass is making me itchy." Rose looked down. The grass was just above Bell's head. She looked up at her mother her blond pigtails bouncing in the breeze.

"Okay."Rose said picking up her daughter. She could be so picky some times. But keeping those thoughts to herself, she headed toward the city.

**Meanwhile**: "Excuse me?"The Doctor was _**thoughrolly**_ confused, and that didn't happen often.

"I said, why the heck are you on my land?"

"You're… land? Oh, you own this land?"

"You bet I do. Are you alright in the head mate?"The man had a strong Scottish accent. He looked like on e of those mountain men, the ones you see on reality shows, where you have to survive off the land. He was covered in dirt, his hair a mess of curls spilling down to his shoulders.

"Oh, I'm dazed an' confused. I was head'n for the city when my driver crashed my transportation. Could you tell me where I am Sir?"

"Well," said the man."Where are my manners? Dear Sir, you are in Eddenbroth, a small town just a few miles from New New York itself. My wife 'n I own a few acres of land and our cottage is just up the hill, that is, if you fancy a bite to eat."The Doctor was astounded. This man didn't even know his name and was already inviting him over for dinner.

"Thank you, but I must be on my way, If you could give me a lift it would be much appreciated."

"I'd be much obliged. Now fallow me, and you'll be at your destination in no time."

"So how long have you lived in Eddenbroth?" The Doctor was riding in a horse drawn carriage, the only means of transportation for miles. He had figured out that the man's name was James McDermott, he had a wife three kids and a dog. The Doctor assumed he was happy. He had been happy once, that was when he had Rose. But she was happier now, living with the human double of himself in a parallel world. That's the only thing that stops him from ripping a whole in time and space to come and get her; just knowing that she is happy. The Doctor was brought back to the present, by the carriage lurching to a stop.

"Ok," James said speaking again."Just as I promised, New New York is just across the bridge."He said pointing.

"Thanks."The Doctor said jumping out of the carriage.

"Happy to help a weary traveler." And with that he rode off into the distance.

The Doctor looked around; James had dropped him off at the very spot where, three years ago, he had stood with rose. He cursed to himself silently. He couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Everywhere he went he faced painful reminders of what he had walked away from. A better life, a life he could've spent with Rose.

He walked into town , stopping in small shops and looking at trinkets. He was crossing the road when he stopped dead. He saw a little girl, just, standing there staring at him, penetrating his very soul. Yet, she stood out, the dust and people moving around her. The little girl yelled, but he couldn't hear with all of the noise around him. Suddenly, somebody came and grabbed the little girl. The Doctor ran, wanting to know where she had gone. But the girl had been lost in the sea of people. The Doctor was confused, not why she had been taken, but why she said what she said. He couldn't hear her but he knew perfectly well what she said. The way her lips formed the word, she had yelled daddy.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN :Hey peeps ! Sooooo sorry i havn't updated in a while. I waz like super busey the last month or two. But here it is. Another chapter. There will be lots more don't worry I just didn't have time to update them. Soooo, Read and Review ! hint hint, wink wink.**

**Disclamer: I do not own doctor who, and do not gain anythng exept the sheer joy of reading my reviews.**

Chapter nine

Stolen 

It was around noon when they made it to the city. The sun was setting, sending an orange glow over the sky scrapers, draping the stalls and shops with a blanket of light. It had been a long day, and Bell had fallen asleep, her head resting on Rose's shoulder. Rose herself was exhausted. She hadn't slept well in three months, and one night of rest wasn't going to cut it. She found an alley, fairly clean (for a city this large), and settled down for bed. She had gotten used to sleeping in alleys. This was when the Cybermen invaded; they killed her parents, her younger brother, and her best friend. She, Bell and her husband John, would spend their nights in alleyways or deserted houses, while the Cybermen wreaked havoc across the world. They stayed at a different place each night, never looking back.

Rose awoke to the hustle and bustle of the city. People were rushing about, vendors yelling out what they had to offer, frying pans sizzling at restaurants, hover crafts whizzing about. Bell was still asleep, Rose hated to wake her, but she couldn't leave her on her own ether. She gently kissed her daughter's forehead."Bell honey, it's time to get up now." Bell stirred in her sleep, and then her eyes fluttered open. Rose stood up, taking Bell up with her. She walked out of the alley and onto the crowded street. The smell of food filled the air, reminding Rose that they hadn't eaten in days. But it would have to wait for now, they had no money at the time and no money meant no food. Rose started off, Bell on her hip, into the mass of people. They wandered around for about four hours until it was midday. They stopped to rest in the middle of the crowd. The sun was blazing, and Rose was fast getting dehydrated. She looked over at Bell who was screaming daddy as if her was there. _It must be the heat. _Rose thought. _She's having illusions I'd better get her into the shade._ Rose ran over, and picked Bell up, disappearing into the middle of the crowd. She reached the outside, where she found another ally. Only this one was dark and cool; a good resting place out of the hot summer sun. She stumbled her way into the ally, maybe three months with no sleep was finally taking its toll.

Suddenly two men (at least she thought they were men) jumped out from within the shadows. Rose couldn't see their faces, they were dressed completely in black, scarves covered their faces and most of their heads, so only their eyes were showing. They leaped at her, smashing her head into the brick wall with amazing force. One of the masked men took Bell from her, while the other kicked her in the stomach. Rose doubled over in pain. The man didn't stop; he kept kicking her, in the face and the stomach. Rose curled into a ball trying to shield herself from her attacker's constant blows.

One of the men yelled something. She guessed it was on order, because the man assaulting her instantly backed away. Rose could hear the fading footsteps and the muffled screams of her daughter as they dragged her away.

Rose reached to the throbbing pain in her head, only to be greeted with something wet; blood she guessed. She tried to get up, but stabbing pain coursed through her stomach. She laid back down, and slowly, everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hey heres another i wrote but had no time what so ever to post it. Again.**

**Disclamer: I do not own doctor who ( Sob Sob) **

Chapter ten

Lost love

The Doctor continued to run, searching the stalls and booths for the little girl. He raced through the roads filled with busy shoppers, only to be stopped in his tracks. Lying motionless in the middle of a deserted alley was…Rose Tyler. Her hair splayed out around her like a makeshift halo, her clothes were stained with blood, and multiple bruises covered her face and arms. He rushed to her side, held her head in his hands, and swore whoever had done this would pay. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan the body before him. Thankfully, she had only minor concussions along the back of her head, and hair line fractures along her right arm. Although, she had massive internal bleeding, but a quick trip to the Tardis infirmary would fix that. He also noted that she had been knocked out cold, and had severe dehydration.

The Doctor put one arm around her, and the other under her legs as he swung her up as held her protectively against him.

Rose awoke to a bright light, shining into her eyes. She wondered where she was. She let her eyes adjust, then remembered. _Oh my god! _She thought._ They've taken Bell!_

She sat straight up and was about to jump off the bed when two hands gently guided her backwards onto the bed once again.

"Now, now, not so fast; you've gotten multiple concussions and I don't want you getting anymore. " A familiar voice said.

Where had she heard that voice before? Suddenly she knew; she was not on just 'some' bead. She was in the Tardis infirmary. So the voice must belong to…

"Doctor?" Rose asked hesitantly.

She turned toward the voice that had spoken just moments before and, yes! Staring back at her was the Doctor, her Doctor. He hadn't changed one bit; he still wore the same old blue pinstriped suit, and his hair was a mess as usual.

"Now," he said standing up. "First things first, how did you get here?"With that Rose started to sob. She'd been keeping it all in for the sake of her child. Not knowing what he said the Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders trying to comfort her without hurting her injured arm. He cupped her face with one hand and kissed her gently on the forehead as he said;"Rose, you can tell me." So Rose told him everything from the Cybermen killing her friends and family, to landing on New Earth and Bell being taken. By this time she was sobbing again."It's alright, we'll find Bell, don't you worry." He said wiping away the tears with his thumbs."But, it looks like you need a good shower."

"Yea, I guess."Rose said looking down at her clothes. It looked like she had been run over by a truck."Oh, Doctor?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Thanks, for everything."

"It was my pleasure."

Rose felt great after the shower but, it was hard with a cast on her right arm. She stepped out into the hallway, towel wrapped tightly around her, and mentally thanked the Tardis, for she had moved Rose's room right next to the bathroom. Rose stepped hesitantly into the room; she had not been in here for three years. But alas, everything was exactly the same. Clothes littered the floor and were basically toppling out of the closet, her bed had not been completely made; the comforter loosely flung across the top. And pink. Everything was pink. She had forgotten how much she had loved pink in her previous years with the Doctor. Rose lounged about the room, searching for something that might fit; she had slimmed down over the years and was now much thinner then she was before. She decided upon some drawstring camouflage pants, and a black ACDC shirt. She busied herself by brushing her hair, anything to keep her mind off of her daughter Bell. Rose then decided that she should probably go find the Doctor, see what to do next.

She found him lounging around the library; pulling a book out here, flipping through the pages then putting it back to search for another one that might strike his fancy. She knocked on the big wooden frame, and he looked up smiling. She couldn't resist but to smile back. The Doctor loved her smile, her tongue poked out between her teeth, for years he had called it her lucky smile.

"So, what do we do now?"Rose asked.

"I'm really not sure."The Doctor said lumbering over to the sofa that sat in the middle of the room, Rose not far behind. The Doctor noticed that she wasn't wearing any makeup; he decided he liked it, he could really see her eyes- he stopped short. He knew she had absorbed the time vortex, but he had taken it all out of her, at least he thought he took it all out. But there it was again, instead of a small flicker of gold, it was taking over. Her hazel eyes were now a storm of gold. Rose caught him staring.

"Is there something wrong?"She asked worried.

"Your eyes, they, um, well," he stammered."You're not wearing any makeup." he finished lamely.

"Is there a problem with that?" Rose said taken aback. This was not going how the Doctor had planned.

"They're pretty?" He asked not wanting to upset her.

"Pretty?" Rose said raising her eyebrows in a questioning expression.

"No, well, yes." He sighed."Your eyes are beautiful Rose." he hoped she would believe this poorly thought of lie.

"Oh," was all she said. Rose really wasn't expecting complements, and that worried her. When she had been traveling with the Doctor before, he had kept everything strictly patriotic. Then when she was in the infirmary he had kissed her! Rose couldn't believe it. Well, not technically, the kiss was only on the forehead. "Doctor?" Rose asked quietly.

"Yes Rose?" The doctor was not prepared for what came next; he would've been knocked off his feet if he weren't sitting.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked looking up and meeting his horrified gaze.

"You, you," he stammered. "I thought," he pleaded.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled standing up."That's just it you _didn't_ think! You left me stranded on a bloody beach!" she walked away towards the fire place to regain her composure. The Doctor was still recovering from her first outburst when he said "Rose, you got married, you had a child, and-"the Doctor was cut off by Rose's icy glare.

"He…wasn't…you." she said through clenched teeth." I learned to love that man, but he could never, ever, replace you."

"But on the beach!"The Doctor said yelling now."You went and you snogged him! Right in front of me. Do you know how hard it is to watch somebody you-, to watch somebody close to you do that?" Tears were falling freely from Rose's eyes now, at the remembrance of that day. He hated to cause her pain so he walked over to comfort her. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her and held her in a tight embrace. Finally when Rose was once again calm she spoke.

"The only reason I did that was because he said what you could never say." She corrected herself."Will never say. I did what I did because just for one second it was you, saying those little words, not John." she finished.

"Well, we do look a little alike."In fact, they looked exactly the same. John was like a clone except different. He was like the Doctor's twin brother, they looked the same, they talked the same, and they even had all of the same memories. But Rose knew who her heart yearned for and it was not John, it was the Doctor. And nothing in the world could ever change that."Oh, Rose, Rose, Rose, my sweet, beautiful Rose." The doctor murmured as he kissed away her tears. She looked up at him questionably. He had never been this forward with her before. She was just about to ask him if he was feeling alright when suddenly, Rose doubled over as a sharp pain coursed through her body. It self as if somebody was ripping out her heart piece by peace.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted. "Rose are you okay?" But she didn't respond, the pain creating a lump in her throat as if it wanted to choke her. Her vision became blurred, as the Doctor swam in and out of focus. His cries became softer and softer until she could no longer hear him.

The Doctor watched in horror as Rose's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell forward. Thankfully the Doctor had fast reflexes, and caught her swiftly in his arms before she could fall to the ground.

**Hey he he he what will happen next ! Mwa ha ha ha ha cliff hanger ! If you want Rose to live there is one simple thing to go. Very Very simple. All you have to do is review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys ! i no i no i havent updated in like a year. Well its kinda been on the bottom of my 2do list so here it is another chapter. IDK where im going with this but i have a feling that im going to kill sombody off. SCARED YET ??????? well we'll see. **

**Disclaimer- i dont own anything (blah blah blahh) **

Chapter 11

(Im done naming my chapters)

Bell kicked and screamed as the two men carried her away. They brought her to a deserted farm house. About halfway there Bell was too exhausted to fight back, she laid there, limp in the man's strong arms. They kicked down the door, and threw Bell down onto the floor. She wanted to move, wanted to feel the warmth of her mother's arms wrapped tightly around her. She wanted to go home, be with her mommy and daddy. But try as she might her arms wouldn't move. She was a prisoner in her own mind.

Bell awoke to the same old farm house she had been brutally thrown into before. But surprisingly it wasn't half bad. There was a huge hole in the ceiling. The chimney had been torn out the house completely, leaving a nasty draft adding to the chill of the room. The temperature must have dropped thoroughly, leaving the morning air cold and bitter compared to what she had experienced that previous day.

The room she was laying in must be the living room she thought. Based on what she could see from the little light coming from the boarded up windows, the room was a ghastly yellow. There where little chairs and only a coffee table off to the side. The men who'd brought her in here apparently didn't want her to become too comfortable she concluded. Bell was about to get up and search the house when she heard voices on the other side of the door.

A women walked in followed by two men with guns. She was tall and fairly humanoid except for her green ears, the rest of her face was obscured by a large lacy hat. She stopped in the middle of the room, looking down at Bell."Well, what do we have here?" the woman asked. Her voice was high and intimidating, yet Bell didn't reply, only glared at the strange woman in front of her."Not talkative are we? Well, that will change all In good time. Boys, bring her along". The woman said marching out the door with a wave of her hand.

The two men stalked toward Bell. One threw a burlap sack over her head and the other cuffed her hands behind her back. Then they roughly shoved her out the door and into the front walk way.

Bell was lead through rough terrain, blindly stumbling and tripping, often falling over sticks and rocks. Finally they reached some sort of building. She heard a door open and was ushered quickly inside. Guards lead her through vast corridors until they found the room they were looking for. The burlap was torn off her head and she was thrown in the room. Bell landed on her side but quickly managed to pull herself into an upright position.

She surveyed the room; it was totally white, including the small chair that stood if the middle of the room. There was a window taking up half of the right wall_. Probably to keep an eye on me_ she thought. The same women that Bell had seen earlier that day, walked into the room opposite the window looking in on her. She walked over to the guards and mumbled something. Bell couldn't heat what she said, she guessed the room was sound proof. The guards exited the room that they were in and came through the door the Bell's right. They hoisted her up and onto the chair cuffing her to it. The women walked up to a microphone and pressed in a button."And now we begin". She said menacing.

**OHHHHHHHH ! ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER !! HA HA HA !!! this ones a nail biter ;) remembur review because i 3 you all (if you need glasses thats a heart)**


End file.
